<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Race Ya by TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833145">Race Ya</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited/pseuds/TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited'>TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Pacific (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Backyard Olympics, Domestic Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:14:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited/pseuds/TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To fill the prompt -  “that was, by far, the stupidest thing you’ve ever done.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andrew A. "Ack-Ack" Haldane/Edward "Hillbilly" Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Race Ya</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie stood in front of the heap of a man he called his husband, arms crossed as he watched the brunette dust himself off. Andy had convinced Eddie to participate in a makeshift, home-style Olympics which Eddie knew wasn’t going to end well.</p>
<p>They had set up various ‘obstacles’ around their spacious back yard, ranging from a gymnastic style balance beam made of the 4x4 that was supposed to reinforce their deck to a ropes course Andy had constructed haphazardly.</p>
<p>“Come on Hillbilly, you can’t tell me you’ve never tried something like this as a kid,” Andy goaded with a face splitting, carefree smile.</p>
<p>“Yeah, as a kid we did. But we ain’t kids no more Andy,” Eddie replied with an arched eyebrow.  Andy just threw his head back in a carefree laugh, causing Eddie to sigh and join the man at the ‘start’.  After running through the basic rules, they were off.  </p>
<p>They took off over the hay bale ‘hurdles’, around the tire /slalom’, over the balance beam, and finally off to the ropes course.  Andy decided to go over while Eddie wisely chose to go under the haphazard structure. Eddie had actually gained the lead here until Andy came toppling down in front of him, landing in a heap.</p>
<p>“That was, by far, the stupidest thing you’ve done,” Eddie stated dryly as he helped Andy up.  </p>
<p>“Maybe so, but you’ve got to admit it was fun,” Andy countered.  Eddie gave an exasperated sigh with a small quirk of a smile knowing that Andy was right but he’d never let him know.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check out more of my HBO War garbage on Tumblr: Hoosiers-blanket. Feel free to message me any fic ideas or headcanons!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>